Feel the Rain
by dixiebaby1111
Summary: It's Hermione's summer before 7th year. Harry and Ron haven't written. Something is horribly wrong. Will Hermione and her friends even make it to see Hogwarts one last time or will this encounter be the trio's final?
1. Reunited

"Hermione!"

I looked up from my book. For a moment it almost seemed like…

"_Hermione!"_

I ran to the window and looked out. Harry's head popped up.

"_Harry!" _His messy black hair stood up all over, just as it the last time I'd saw him. "Oh my gosh!" I ran downstairs to my front door and threw it open. Harry grabbed me in a hug lifting me off the ground and squeezing me tight. I hugged him back and he gently set me back down. He had grown about an inch or so over the summer and was wearing jeans and a plain green t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. "How are you? How've you been? What are you doing here? Is anyone else here?" I rushed on feeling my adredaline pumping in my chest as though it was about to burst.

Harry remained silent, looking stunned. Then burst out laughing, a slightly deeper laugh then I remembered. "I'm fine Hermione. Sheesh. I came here to see you of course. And yeah, the others are waiting in the car. We're on our way back to the burrow and we thought we'd see your place for a change." He shrugged and glanced over my shoulder. "Looks nice." I felt my face grow hot and was sure I was blushing a nice shade of crimson. My living room was a mess. My parents had had a get-together last night that went a little wild when our neighbor, Mr. Bulbs, found the wine.

"Well, you didn't give me any warning!"

"And ruin the surprise?"

Before I had time to reply a fimilar voice called, "Hermione!" I turned to be pulled into a hug again by something tall with red hair.

"Ron!" His hair was longer and had signs of Ginny's orange color coming through. "I can't believe this! I thought you 'd forgotten about me!" It was true. They'd stopped writing since a week after school had let out. I could understand at first, Harry was devastated about Dumbledore's murder and his Aunt and Uncle probably hadn't put up with Hedwig going in and out. But Ron had no excuse since his entire family had access to owls and he wasn't as close to Dumbledore as Harry had been. Unless something had happened… "Is everything all right? I've been worried sick about you two!"

"Missed you too Hermione." Ron grinned.

"Well, of course I missed you Ron! You too Harry, but you guys gave me such a scare. I've had no letters, I couldn't have used Floo powder, or the telephone or,"

"Hermione we get it! Okay? Listen, everything's all right." Ron assured me.

"Then why in the world did you stop writing?" I was furious at them for having no contact, no matter how much I missed them.

"Later. We'll tell you later. Right now, the car's running and we have to go." Harry gestured to the black Explorer in my driveway.

"Fine, hold on one second," I turned and flicked my want towards the stairs. Nothing happened. For a moment I thought the spell hadn't worked and I'd have to pack the normal way. Harry and Ron exchanged funny glances at each other but right then my truck came hurdling down the stairs and stopped neatly in front of us. I quickly opened it and glanced around, checking whether I forgot anything. I didn't see anything else so I slammed it shut and picked up Crookshanks who had taken to rubbing against my leg. Flicking my want again my trunk rose, hovering a few feet above the ground and flew straight to the car where the truck popped open, my trunk flew in, and it shut once more. "Let's go boys." Strutting jokingly across the lawn I could hear Ron and Harry snorting with silent laughter following her to the car.

I opened the door to find it had been magically enlarged and the entire Weasley family was staring back at her. Fred and George looked slightly taller and were wearing their dragon leather jackets over their t-shirts. Mr. Weasley smiled feebly at me. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was ready to fall asleep. Bill and Fleur were there as well smiling at me, holding hands. Mrs. Weasley ushered me inside smiling warmly showing me a seat on an empty row. Ginny sat next to her looking slightly tired as well but happy non-the-less, so I ignored it. I sat on the middle of the seat. Harry and Ron climbed in then Harry sat on my left with Ron on my left.

"Well, hello Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said. I shook his hand and that's when I realized everyone's smiles looked fake. They were forced smiles, not natural. Something was terribly wrong.


	2. Feelings

The ride home was strangely silent. When we arrived at the Burrow, I quickly rushed out of the car and inside. Running up to the spare bedroom where I usually stayed I laid Crookshanks down and walked over to the closet. Opening it I saw my copy of Hogwart, A History, that I left there last time I'd been there. I walked over to bed and sat down starting to read and I lost track of time…

_Knock! Knock!_ I looked up. "Come in!" The door cracked open and Harry slowly moved inside. He shut the door quietly behind him. "Harry, is there something you need?"

"Hermione, I hate not talking to you. You've been up here for four hours."

I looked to the floor. "Feels like more than that."

"Hermione," Harry begged me. I looked up at him. He looked desperate. "Please."

"I'm only acting resanable considering my situation. Where no one's telling me what's wrong, after months of worrying no one's even bothering to tell me what's wrong. I'm not _that_ stupid. There's no point in telling me nothing's wrong anymore." I placed my book on the night stand and crossed my arms.

Harry sighed and sat down on the end of my bed. I moved next to him and he sighed again. "Ron doesn't know you're here, does he?"

"No. He's out playing Quittich to run off some nerves."

"Big surprise there." I noticed Harry looked tense and uncomfortable. He sighed again.

"Fine Hermione. You win. I'll tell you."

I inched closer to him so our legs were touching each other and my shoulder gently grazed his.

"Hermione, this summer I went back to the Dursley's. One night, about two weeks after school let out, I was still upset so when our doorbell rang I ignored it. My uncle answered it and he shouted and I heard a crash. It was Trelawney, but she was different. She was in a trance. She said the 'great battle drew nearer' and I'd lose something very near to me. I ran. I apparated here and I told the Weasley's. Well, we talked to Trelawney later and she said something about a girl…" He trailed off. I wasn't sure if he didn't want to continue, or if he couldn't.

"You think she means me."

He nodded and wiped something off his cheek. I gently placed my hand on his and he sighed. "I-I-I, I've already lost so much…I don't want to lose you too." I took my other hand and placed it on his cheek. He put his other hand on it and faced me.

"Harry, you're not going to lose me. You never will. Just like I'll never truly lose you." I smiled a little but his face remained the same.

"I can't be so sure of that or anything at the moment Hermione. Not with Voldemort growing stronger."

"The ones we love never truly leave us Harry."

He looked into my eyes for a moment and slowly we leaned in closer. I gently shut my eyes and our lips touched. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I felt like I was floating. I was soaring in heaven. After a few precious moments, that felt like an eternity, we broke apart. I suddenly felt dizzy. Harry got up and started toward the door I got up to follow but I felt so overwhelmed. The last thing I remember is a falling sensation, Harry shouting and landing in someone's arms.


	3. Panic

The next part is in Harry's perspective. So everyone will know what happened.

We broke apart. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I got up to go. I heard Hermione get up to follow me. I opened the door and I heard a sigh. I turned around and saw Hermione holding a hand to her head and swaying dangerously. She fell and I jumped and caught her just in time.

"RON! MRS. WEASLEY! SOMEONE! HELP!" I shouted. I picked Hermione up. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

Ron threw open the door. "Harry! What's wr-HERMIONE!" He stared opened-mouth at Hermione's limp form.

"Ron! Help me get her downstairs!"

Ron opened the door and ran ahead of me shouting. "Mum! MUM! COME QUICK!"

Mrs. Weasley came running in from the garden. "Ronald! What are you shouting about?"

"Mum! Something's wrong with Hermione!"

"Where is she!" I walked as fast as I could to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh my goodness! Aurther! AURTHER! FRED! GEORGE! GINNY! GET IN THE CAR! Bill!"

Bill's head poked through the garden door. "Yeah Mum?"

"You stay here! We have to go St. Mungo's!" Bill's expression turned to panic.

"What happened!"

"Later!" Mrs' Weasley grabbed her coat and keys. "Boys, get in the car. Harry, be careful with her."

I nodded and made my way toward the kitchen door but not before hearing Mrs. Weasley talking to Ron. "Ronald, I would apparate us there but Ginny's too young and it's not the best thing for someone's who's unconscious. I don't want to risk it. Now get in the car!" She ran ahead of Ron and me. Ron opened the kitchen door and held it open while I went through. I heard Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley protesting and asking what was wrong. I quickly ran across the lawn following Ron who ran ahead again and opened the car door. I quickly slid inside and Ron slid in after me and shut the door.

When everyone saw Hermione they all went into a panic. Mr. Weasley gasped and muttered "Oh, my." Under his breath. Fred and George's eyes grew wide and Ginny stifled a small scream. Mrs. Weasley was in the driver's seat and yelled to the back, "Hold on everyone!" She slammed on the gas pedal and the car flew forward. The two or three minutes it took to get to St. Mungo's were exactly like the way back from Hermione's, except that everyone was scared and Ron's face was completely drained of color. When we got there I ran to the dummies outside the abandoned shop.

"Quick! Please!" The dummy nodded and I ran through. "Help! Please!" Some people turned to stare but I didn't care. This might be the prophecy coming true. "PLEASE!" I screamed. My head felt like it was about to burst. A nurse quickly walked up to us. She conjured a strecher and started to take Hermione but she couldn't because I had a firm grip on her. I didn't want to let her go. What if she dies? I want to close to her when she does.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "Let go. Hermione can be helped here. Please."

I finally allowed the healer to place her on a stretcher. I placed my hand on the bar on the edge of the bed. I stared at Hermione's limp body. "I'm not leaving you Hermione." I whispered softly. "Not now, not ever."

"Harry, let's go to the waiting room." Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No." I muttered.

"Harry, come on." Ron tried help his mom by pulling on my other shoulder a little.

"NO!" I shouted. I twisted from his grip. "NO! Just let me GO!" I started to run. Down the hallway Hermione's stretcher had managed to disappear down in those few seconds.


	4. Gone

Okay, I don'town HP no matter how much I wish I did. –sulks- But thanks to all my reviewers! This is the most reviews I've gotten…ever! YAY! Just to reply to a couple of quick messages before we begin…

storseshavehalls: okay, I'm a TOATL Harry & Ginny person, so of course I didn't like the kissing, but hey, it was still good! keep it up!

Reply: I can see where the Ginny/Harry thing is coming from. But I still have always thought of a Harry/Hermione relationship. But either one makes a nice plot line. Still, Ginny might, just _might,_ be a little, well, not so friendly in the next chapters. Not to mean to any Ginny lovers. I like Ginny just as much as the next person but I'm thinking about putting a twist on things. ;D

storseshavehalls (again!): that ws really dramatic! i loved it! Mrs. Weasley hitting the gas petal, that was kinda weird, but hey, i still thought it was really cool! keep writing! i want 2 know what happens next! YAY!

Reply: Yeah, I know. I don't really plan things when I write since they come to me in…what's the word…surges? Just sudden sparks! So when I'm writing I even surprise myself. Still, Mrs. Weasley is still a mom. Imagine if it were you? What would you're mom do? Mine would probably faint herself or do something even more rash. :P

**My special thanks to my reviewers: storseshavehalls, li, deniche, Yugisweetheart, Grizzlepelt. Look out because I have some REALLY wild stuff coming up!**

I caught up just as they were sending her into a room with large red neon sign above it that Emergency Room.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO!" I ran but they shut and locked the door. Through the window I saw a group of ten healers hovering over her. Large potions brewed with smoke indicating her heart beat, breathing rate and other things. Her heart potion was sending out puffs of smoke each time her heart beat, and the puffs were getting further and further apart. "HERMIONE!" I kicked open the doors and a few healers gasped.

"Hermione!" My knees collapsed just as I grabbed the bar. It was then I heard the potion of her heatbeat whistle, without them telling me I knew what it ment.

She was gone.


	5. Blackout

I couldn't help it. Tears started streaming down my face. I pulled myself up even though I felt like I had died as well. It kept happening. Everyone I loved was being taken away from me. I placed my hand under her head and lifted it up. Her face looked so peaceful, maybe she had gone peacefully, and painlessly. None of the healers tried to stop me when I lifted her head close to mine, closed my eyes and gently kissed her. Recreating the scene she remembered last. I hoped she could feel it before she…moved on. Someone screamed from behind me. I placed her gently back down. Nothing really matter then. At that moment, I was numb. I couldn't feel anything and I guess that was a good thing. Better to be numb then to feel pain. But I needed to feel pain. I needed to suffer. I needed to die. Some of the healers gasped again. I turned around finally, and I thought my heart skipped a beat. The potion that had whistled had stopped. Then I saw it. The miricle…a puff of smoke rose from the potion. Followed by another, and another, until it was steady. I stumbled backwards. I felt overwhelmed with happiness. Then, I remember falling and hitting something, there was a loud crack, followed by a sickening pain that ran through my skull and then darkness took over.

I know, I know. Another _really _short chapter…although not as short as the last one. And for all you people who hate deaths, well, it's not _so_ bad. That _doesn't_ mean someone dies, but it doesn't mean someone doesn't. You just have to read to find out. Sorry for the wait. I'm working on my other story right now! If you haven't checked it out Harry Potter and the Power of Love is a little more action-filled.

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
